Prom
by PorscheViper
Summary: Basically Tobi and Deidara end up in our world where are forced to go to prom with a couple of oc's Enjoy and review.
1. Portal

_Just a little story for my friend. Copyright of oc's goes to bako no neko on deviant art where you can also find the picture that inspire this story._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or characters from the story used in this story._

**Chapter 1**

Dark black cloaks with painted red clouds printed on them, swirled around two pairs of feet as their owners bounded through the treetop canopy. One of the men, a tall ninja with jet black hair and whose face was concealed within a bright orange swirling mask turned around to peer through the branches as he ran.

"We're being followed senpai" he said to his partner who had stopped to find out how far away the group of nins were. "I know, but where we're going they won't be able to follow." The blonde took off from his branch leaving behind a very confused Tobi.

Struggling to keep up with his senpai Tobi couldn't curbed his curiosity (as usual) and asked yet again where they were going.

"Not yet! I'll tell you once we get there. You shouldn't be here in the first place, but as per usual I can't seem to get rid you"

"But Tobi's a GOOD BOY!!!"

The blonde chose to ignore this last comment and tried to concentrate on where the old lady said the tomb would be. Why he was even interested in this tomb he didn't know. It had nothing to do with gathering the last tailed beast sealed within Naruto, but he was strangely drawn to the old wives tale. He had been travelling alone at the time where he had overheard two old women gossiping about a man that had gone mad before dying. He was about to move on when he had heard that the man was from Iwagakure (hidden stone village.) Apparently the man had found a portal to another world and was seen in the last days of his life drawing houses more then 100m high that belonged in the newly found world. The tomb where the old man had died, was said to be in a cave in the limestone cliffs behind the village. The ninja had moved on after that and tried to forget the information he had found out but being hot headed Deidara he had to go check it out. And it was for this reason that he was back in the familiar forest surrounding his home village scouting the nearby cliffs for the entrance way into the old man's tomb.

"There it is" Deidara thought to himself as he saw the tiny fault in the cliff face that was almost completely concealed by the branches of a sycamore tree whose seed had landed in one of the fissures many years ago.

"Right we're setting up camp here" the blonde shouted over his shoulder. "No point going in during the day. I can't let anyone see me especially round these areas" he thought as he started to make camp.

"Now will you tell me what we are doing" The annoying voice of Tobi drifted to Deidara cutting through his concentration, ruining the silence of the forest.

"No!! You'll find out soon enough!" The blonde barked at his partner before jumping up into a nearby tree, long blonde hair swaying with the motion.

Soft sighs seeped through the branches of the ancient forest where the pair of nins sat listening to the trees gossiping amongst themselves. For once the black hair Nin sat staring at the fire seemingly lost in thought, while Deidara thought to himself whether or not the rumour was true and if the portal did exist, whether he would be able to escape the cruelty of this world. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and suddenly rose to his feet startling his partner out of his thoughts.

"We're going now Tobi. Keep up or stay put" Snarled the blonde, agitation getting the better of him. With that the blonde took off into the forest, the branches soon concealing him from view. Tobi stumbled to his feet, tripping up over a root before finally managing to bound after his partner. After a few minutes of scouring the nearby cliffs, Tobi found his partner at the bottom the rock face staring up at a sycamore tree and the cave beyond.

"So are we going in or just standing here to look at it" Tobi's voice floated through Deidara's head breaking the ice that had frozen the fair-haired nin to the ground.

"We're going in alright. You ready?"

Dripping water echoed all around the confining walls of the stone corridor. Deidara couldn't see his hand in front of his face and only the slight pressure of Tobi hanging onto his cloak behind and the soft padding of a second pair of footsteps told him that he wasn't alone as he would have other wise thought. He didn't know how far they had gone already since his senses seemed to out be out of whack, but he was already shivering from the intense cold that radiated from the slimy wet walls. "Maybe they were far underground already. We seemed to be heading downhill slightly anyhow."

"S S Sem..pai" Tobi's voice cracked with the extreme cold which was barely above a whisper illustrated the black haired nin's worry.

"I know, I know. We must be getting near it now" stressed Deidara trying to reinsure his partner in a rare bout of kindness. Just as he spoke what seemed to be a small beam of light appeared in the distance. "See that Tobi we _are_ almost there" Spurred on by the glow the blonde picked up his pace dragging a stumbling Tobi along with him until them emerged in a vast cavern lit by a small pothole which allowed the early morning light to stream in. "Wow we were really travelling for a long time if it's dawn already." As Deidara looked around he saw that he was standing on a sort of rocky beach that opened up into an underground lake. The shafts of sunlight ricochet off the water and bounced off the walls making the water that clung to them glistened as if a thousand diamonds were imbedded in the prehistoric walls. Walls that were also engraved with a hundreds of tiny pictures illustrating a number of strange objects that Dei could not have imagined in his whole artistic lifetime. Tall Stalagmites grew up from the ground almost touching the top, and in some cases actually were. Stalactites hung down from the ceiling competing with the stalagmites for dominance of the cavern. A skeleton was crumpled in the far corner, clothes still hanging from small frame of the man who had discovered the cavern's secret. Upon seeing the skeleton Deidara thought that there must be some truth behind the old women's gossiping as no way could someone come up with the pictures, enveloping every inch of the limestone walls, on his own. "But where the hell was this _portal_ and how the hell was he suppose to get through"

Suddenly a loud and familiar shout echoed throughout the cavern that made Deidara turn to see where it had originated from. Tobi had edged around the lake to make his way to the crumpled skeleton while Deidara had been inspecting the place.

"There's something written on the wall over here sempai. Looks like this man might have written it before he died"

"Read it out then will you!" snapped the blonde, grumpy that it was Tobi who had found the clue and not him.

_Its underneath_

"Underneath, what would that mean sempai, we must be under everything already, and what are we looking for anyway sempai? Sempai!" whined Tobi but to no avail as Deidara was deep in thought already. "Could it mean we have to swim underneath the lake, surely not, but what else could it mean?" "It's worth a try at least"

"Tobi we're going swimming"

"What!!" Tobi looked at his partner as if he had gone crazy and if he would have taken his mask off, Deidara would have seen Tobi's eyes bugging out of his skull and his mouth hanging agape.

"What else could it mean Tobi" Deidara's no nonsense tone match his face as his yes bore into Tobi's, silently challenging him to contradict him. Tobi slumped over in defeat quietly saying "Yes sempai" With that Deidara started to wade into the still lake his cloak fanning out behind him, floating on the water's surface. Tobi followed his example from the other side until they were both swimming to keep afloat and to keep warm as the freezing water seemed to envelop their entire body making it difficult to breathe let alone move. They met in the middle, both thinking that they must look like complete idiots right now. "So shall we go under on the count of 3?"

"You're the boss" replied Tobi silently wondering if Deidara had lost his mind.

"1...2...3" Deidara dived underwater and only after a slight hesitation Tobi followed and was instantly surrounded again by a darkness that was so black that it pressed in on his eyes adding to the constricting pain the cold was already bringing to his body. Slight ripples in the water that was caused by Deidara kicking out told him what direction he had gone. Weighed down by his now waterlogged cloak Tobi kicked out at the water propelling himself in the general direction of Deidara. He was starting to feel the pain in which only the absence of oxygen could provide when he notice a tiny glint in the water. Some sort of light was glinting off Deidara's eye piece which was now visible as his fringe and the rest of his hair was waving about in the invisible currants of the lake. Deidara pointed towards a place just out of Tobi's vision and then started to swim towards area he had just pointed out. As Tobi swam a little further he saw what seemed to be and underwater lake where the difference in water consistencies made this darker substance lie on top of the lake floor. Tobi saw Deidara swim into the lake and disappear instantly, leaving Tobi behind in a shaft of light that had managed to penetrate the lake even at this depth. Abandoning all hopes Tobi made a last quick kick towards the lake just as he was about to run out of breath and was absorbed into the lagoon pulled by some unknown force.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

"Stephi, no!!" the irritated shout of a fair-haired teenager broke the silence of the still day.

"Come on Ishia. It's so hot and we have ages before we have to get ready to go to the prom" whined the teen as she put down the magazine she had been attempting to use as a fan, to look at her friend with puppy dog eyes. "No, absolutely not we don't have any sunscreen with us and you don't want to look like a lobster at the prom do you"

"Fine! God you act so like my mother sometimes Ishia" Stephi said as she jumped off the stone wall she had been sitting on to look wishfully at the cool water that ran underneath the bridge. It was their favourite hang out place on hot days. Suddenly a mischievous grin spread across the brunettes face as she looked at her friend with an evil glint in her eye. "So Ishi do you think Paul is going to ask you to dance. You know how much he likes you" Just as she suspected the blonde turned an interesting shade of crimson and started to stammer out her sentences.

"No I w w wouldn't t t think sss... soo. H he doesn't L l like mmm...me. W what a are yy...you talking a about?"

She looked up at her friend using her long hair to try and hide her red face but stopped when she saw Stephi rolling in the middle of the quiet country road laughing her head off.

"Oh shut up! It's not that funny!" snapped the blonde regaining her composure although a reluctant grin spread across her face as she look upon her friend's antics. "Sorry Ishi but the expression on your face was worth it"

"Come on I'm burning up let's go in the shade of the trees"

"And your red face has nothing to do with a certain someone"

The blonde threw a quick irritated look over her shoulder before storming off upstream in hopes of losing her friend. Too soon though Stephi was bounded along side Ishia oblivious to her friend's mood.

"So you hope to dance with Giddy at the prom?" Ishia asked hoping to madden her friend in payback, but Stephi just beamed at her in response and said that some things are better left unsaid in a secretive manner.

"Hey do you hear something" Stephi said suddenly alert.

They both strained their ears in the direction of the thick woodland where the stream originated from. The slight snapping of twigs could be heard above a low voice that was too far away to make out.

The two friends looked at each other wondering who would be in these woods as it was a well known fact that the woods housed a crazy old man who would threaten you if you trespass in _his_ woods. "Maybe it was the old man, but he didn't usually leave his shack unless to chase someone off _his _land" thought Ishia. She was just about to tell Stephi that they should get out of here, as they had tormented the old man too many times in their years, when a young man stumbled out of the woods his long blonde fringe swinging from side to side, hiding his face from view as he brushed dirt and twigs from his long, black waterlogged cloak. His muttering could now be heard to the two teens while they stared, mouths agape at the stranger.

"God sake where the hell did that baka go I thought he followed me. Don't say he drown in that stupid pool. Well that will be one nuisance less to deal with. Now where the hell am I!"

The last phrase was shouted out and the blonde's head jerked up as he saw the two girls standing a few metres away on the other side of the river. "Shit!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, nobody moving until a loud wailing could be heard coming from the wood. Recognising his partner's loud howl, Deidara tore his gaze away from the two youths who hadn't moved a muscle since they had first heard the man in the forest. His gaze landed on a floundering Tobi running full pelt through the woods, arms thrashing around in the air as he called out to his partner begging for help. The source of Tobi's panic was following him closely behind in the form of an old man with a long metal stick which he was pointing at Tobi firing round balls at a tremendous speed. The balls missed Tobi by inches, always making little craters in the ground just behind Tobi's flapping cloak. "What the hell was this man doing? What kind of world had they ended up in?" Deidara pondered these things as he walked slowly up the grey haired man to kick his butt, but was interrupted as a delicate hand wrapped around his arm stopping him from moving on. He looked down to see the faired haired teenager smile shyly at him before moving up to the old man and loudly speaking to get his attention.

"You!" gasped the man as his bloodshot eyes landed on the Ishia. "Get out of my woods!"

"Okay we're now going. Please excuse our cousins they're not from around these parts" giggled Ishia

"Hmph! Well don't come again, I need peace!" shouted the old man as he started his retreat back into the middle of the woods.

"Well that was interesting" remarked Ishia as she slowly turned back to face the blonde who was staring at her in surprised. "Now who the hell are you?" She attempted to glare at the blonde but ended up looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"You don't need to know" replied Deidara simply turning away to find Tobi.

"Deidara" was all the girl said but it was enough to send Deidara swirling back round to face the girl conflicting emotions of rage and surprise dominant on his face.

"H...How?" Spluttered Deidara.

"You're quite famous in this world you know" Ishia said quietly still looking at the ground, while pointing to a point over his shoulder.

Deidara turned to look over his shoulder and saw the brunette who had been standing with the blonde girl before, climbing all over a laughing Tobi while saying Tobi repeatedly.

"Stop, that tickles. Please!" Tobi tried unsuccessfully to pry the overexcited teenager off his back.

Deidara stalked over and grabbed the back of Tobi's cloak dragging him away, unbalancing Stephi who fell to the floor with a muffled thump a slight pout on her face.

"Where are you going?" whined Stephi her face in full pout mode.

"Away" snarled Deidara dragging a an disappointed Tobi along on the ground making an indentation in the loose soil.

"In those clothes you won't get anywhere, and you have no money. Where do you plan on going anyway?" Ishia tone was light but the logic in her sentence made Deidara turn around, dropping Tobi in the ground in the process, to look at the determined teen and found blue eyes boring into his, silently challenging him. His shoulders slumped in defeat knowing that she was right. He needed help if he was to live in this new world.

"What are your names anyway?" sighed Deidara

Ishia smiled in triumph and quickly introduced herself and Stephi who was too busy looking after Tobi to notice the conversation happening around her. "So you coming with us, me and Stephi need to start getting ready for our prom so your welcome to join us if you want, it will be fun!" grinned Ishia walking away back up to the bridge dragging Stephi away just as Deidara had with Tobi!

"What the hell is a prom!?"

"Come with us and find out" Ishia said still reatreating up the steep bank "Tobi" Stephi whimpered as she held out her hands trying to reach for him.

"Can we Sempai, it sounds like fun whatever it is" pleaded Tobi wriggling in anticipation of his mentor's answer.

"Come on then let's go before we lose sight of them"

Tobi bounded up the steep bank followed more slowly by his partner who chose to walk up the dirt track, eroded from thousands of feet that had passed over its tired soil. "So far so good" Deidara thought to himself. "No fighting, no wars and friendly people" he couldn't help smiling as he thought of the two girls especially the blonde one. "Maybe this world will be better. He was so tired of fighting and the endless killing, he needed a break – maybe a permanent one" He stepped up onto a grey surface, like gravel stuck together – huh how weird, and found Ishia waiting for him with Tobi and Stephi running around playing tag it looked like while they waited. "Yes" he thought "this could be a good life finally."

"Ok, ok I'm coming"


	3. Shopping

**Omg this story has taken on a life of it's own. I only meant for it to be a oneshot but here is chapter 3 already. God!! Hope you like anyway :) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and Ishia and Stephi belong to Bako no neko.**

**Chapter 3**

Ishia looked up ahead to see Stephi being carried on Tobi's back without a care in the world. Her face held no other emotion other then pure happiness. How she wished she could be like that but here she was walking behind in an awkward silence next to the handsome blonde who stared at his feet as he walked silently on the tar road. "He's a murderer" she thought to herself. "He's killed a lot of innocent people, if he really was Deidara and not some weird person in cosplay, which she didn't think he was. He could kill me and Stephi just like that, without even breaking a sweat. Argghhh!! How can Stephi be so calm!?"

It was a short walk uphill to Stephi's house where they had decided to get ready together for the prom but to Ishia it felt a million miles away. When they finally arrived at their destination, Stephi jumped off Tobi's back but only to grabbed his hand instead dragging him inside, still carefree, laughing with unabashed joy at her new _toy_ to play with. Ishia pushed her doubts about the duo down as she saw how happy Stephi was. "Maybe it's alright, Stephi maybe like a child but she isn't stupid. She wouldn't put herself in the path of danger if she sensed there was some." With that thought Ishia decided to have a little more faith in the duo and Stephi. She plastered a smile on her face and raced in after Stephi shouting over at Deidara to hurry up. Ishia arrived in Stephi's room laughing at what she found in there. Tobi was ransacking the room pulling out everything he could find, from Stephi's huge collection of DVD's to her ipod and headphones', asking what everything was.

Deidara followed in afterward and was instantly attacked by Tobi who had jumped onto him with Stephi's ipod and proceeded to shove the little bulbs on the end of the wire into his ears.

"Senpai, senpai! This is called an ipod! Did you know that Senpai?! It plays music through these round things and into your ears. So cool don't you think senpai?!"

"Ok enough of that let's go shopping!" shouted Stephi grapping her purse and then Ishia's arm. "Can you drive us please!?" she said as she looked up into her friend's eyes pleading like a little puppy dog when it wanted some food.

"Come on, I'll just grab my keys and don't you think we should lend them some clothes. They might cause a stir in town if they go out like that." Reasoned Ishia always the responsible one.

"Good point." Hmm. Stephi frowned, deep in thought

Ishia waited for her friend to come up with the solution she had thought of ages ago but found it more amusing to let Stephi to actually think for once. She only just managed to keep a straight face at the expression on Stephi's face – like she was trying to do a hard maths problem.

"I've got it" exclaimed Stephi suddenly her face lighting up with the prospect that she had actually figured something out for once. "My brother's offshore at the min so you can borrow some of his clothes. You look about the same size as him"

Finally Ishia thought as he walked after Stephi into the room next door. Stephi had already opened up the wardrobe's doors and was busy flinging her brother's designer clothes every where as she decided what would suit their two new friends.

An hour later and after a slight situation where Deidara had thought the seatbelts were some kind of trap that the youths were pulling him into, the group of four were prowling the streets of a nearby city looking for a decent formal shop. Well the two girls were looking whereas Tobi and Deidara kept getting distracted by simple things such as parking metres.

"Wow, these buildings really are tall" Deidara thought as he looked up at the skyscrapers that made up most of the flourishing city. He had stopped in the middle of the pavement just staring up at the buildings until Ishia finally notice his absence and went back to drag him forward, apologizing to the people who had been trying to manoeuvre around him.

"Honestly Deidara, you're worst then Tobi, and that's saying something" Ishia said in her usual no nonsense tone but with a softer edge around it. They both turned to find where their friends had gone but seeing no-one threw Ishia into a panic. Deidara however calmly led her through the hoards of harassed parents, kids and couples led by the sound of Tobi's exclaiming voice which could be heard, even over the noisy traffic running through the city. They caught up with the pair just as Tobi was cowering into Stephi's arm scared by oncoming traffic as he had tried to cross the busy street and nearly got run over by the hectic traffic. Blaring horns could still be heard as Ishia and Deidara walked up to the pair where Tobi promptly detached himself from Stephi and threw himself in his mentor's arms. The movement earned Deidara a death glare from Stephi who was not pleased to be separated from _her _Tobi. Ishia seeing the glare quickly threw herself in between the two men forcing Tobi to return to Stephi. A smile was instantly plastered on Stephi's face now that she had Tobi back and she happily started to chatter away about a shop she had seen that looked promising on the other side of the street. "Phew" thought Ishia. She knew that glare and with Stephi's temper and strong muscles, developed from years of horseback riding, Deidara would have been in serious trouble even if he was a ninja.

"Sounds good. Let's go, but maybe we should try crossing the road over here shall we" Ishia said happy that the situation was now calm. Crossing over the road at a pedestrian crossing Ishia led them into a shop which had pretty floor length silvery gowns in one window and handsome and smart tailored cut tux's in the other.

"Pretty!!!" Tobi cried out as he walked into the shop and was met with a model wearing pink cocktail dress with sequins stitched along the neckline. He rapidly grabbed the item off the rack next to the model and flew into the curtained area which he presumed was there so you could change. Startled looks followed him from the shop assistants who were serving an also very surprised customer. Ishia walked over to them quickly hoping to smooth over the situation and any other situations that may arise.

"Sorry about our cousins, they are not from around here and so are not used to these sorts of things. We'll pay you for any trouble they cause." Ishia said setting, what she hope was a winning smile, on her face. "Thank God me and Stephi have good paying part time jobs in the local supermarket" she thought as she left the shop assistant. Tobi emerged from behind the curtain looking rather odd in the hot pink dress. However Tobi enjoyed it immensely walking around the shop singing Tobi's oh so pretty at the top of his voice. The group looking upon this burst out laughing, Stephi actually having to hold onto the nearest rail to keep from falling down. Tears streamed down their faces and even the shop assistant couldn't keep a straight face as she did her duties.

"Tobi" a breathless Ishia tried to get out. "That is for girls you have to wear a tux"

"But Tobi's a pretty boy" said Tobi in a disappointed voice.

"Nope, my partner is wearing a tux" Stephi said now able to breathe again. "Sorry Tobi" she added when Tobi slumped forward in disappointment.

"So where are the tux's" Deidara put in trying to act all mature in front of Ishia.

"Right over there. Come on we'll go and get you kitted out" Ishia said both of them blushing as she wrapped her hand around his wrist to show him the way.

Tobi and Stephi went in the opposite direction to get Tobi out of the dress that had become stuck as he had tried taking it off over his head without undoing the zip first, leaving Deidara and Ishia alone browsing the tux's in the back of the store.

"They're all black" complained Deidara "and they all look the same, how am I meant to choose if they're all the same"

"They're not all the same Deidara" sighed Ishia "Look this one has a slightly longer jacket and this one has different cuffs." She tried to explain. "But you're right they do look similar"

"How about this one. It would defiantly stand out" exclaimed Deidara fingering a dark red tux with bright red edging the cuffs and pockets.

"Yes it would" agreed Ishia "and red does look good on you" she said a blush appearing in her cheeks as she looked at Deidara who was wearing one of Stephi's brother's close fitting red tops that emphasized the blonde's muscled body. Ishia was still edgy about Deidara and couldn't get over the fact that he had murdered people, but damn he was hot! Deidara noticed her gaze and also blushed crimson while he muttered about going to try it on leaving Ishia alone with her thoughts. Tobi and Stephi turned up then oblivious to Ishia's discomfort and began testing out different tuxes. Finding a tux that he liked he followed after his sempai leaving the two girls alone for the first time since they met the duo.

"Hey are you alright? You don't seem as thrilled as I thought you would be about meeting Deidara." Said Stephi acting mature for a change as she glanced at her friend's face anxious for her to be happy as well.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that, well they're murderers Stephi" whispered Ishia. "How can you be calm around them, they killed innocent people. What if they killed us or our families?"

"That is true Ishi" answered Stephi trying to reassure her friend by using her nickname. "But it just doesn't seem to be a big deal to me. You don't know how or why they came through to our world, maybe they didn't want to keep killing but couldn't escape until now" Stephi reasoned in a rare bout of wisdom.

"Your right Stephi" Ishia said smiling at her friend. "Ill try and make an effort to like that gender confused baka!" she laughed

"That's the spirit. Now then what cuff links do you think we should get them two?"

They both started to laugh again while browsing the cuff links for sale, trying to pick out the most ridiculous ones.

Deidara and Tobi emerged from the changing rooms at the same time and turned to look at their reflections together in the mirror hanging up at the far end of the hallway.

"Wow sempai this material is so soft and I look so good in this. Tobi's a pretty boy!" screamed Tobi. "I like this world; it has pretty girls and pretty clothes sempai. Can we stay?"

"Yes it does have pretty girls doesn't it" he said thinking of Ishia. "Yes I think we can stay here" smiling down at his baka. "No more fighting and killing" he thought as well but didn't voice.

"Come on let's go show the girls" Deidara said strutting out of the dressing room and back towards the teenagers.

They found the two girls still by the tuxes laughing at some small thing that they held in their hands. Deidara cough a little to announce their presence and got two surprised faces staring up him their laughter instantly cut off when they saw the two nins looking coolly handsome in their chosen outfits.

"Wow don't you two scrub up nice" Stephi's voice broke the silence that they had lapsed into as they looked at each other. "And we found these for you" she said as she bounded forward capturing the startled men's wrists and securing the cuff links around the shirt ends. She jumped back to allowed them to look at what she had done. Deidara did and found a pair of cows looking up at him from his shirt.

"Oh very funny, but I kind of like them" he looked over at Tobi and concluded that he did too as he was laughing his head off while poking the cows head repeatedly.

"Well go and change back then and we'll go pay for these things" Ishia took over happy now she was doing what she did best, bossing people around!

Half an hour later they stood back outside in the blinding sunshine loaded down with bags. They made their way back to the car in a comfortable silence.

"Well then just the prom to go. This should be interesting" remarked Ishia as she chucked the bags into the boot of the car.

"Which reminds me you still haven't told us what a prom is" scowled Deidara arms crossed telling Ishia he wasn't going anywhere till she answered him probably.

"It's a dance, now get in" Ishia laughed

"Oh right" Deidara said starting to get in the car until what Ishia said finally hit him. "Wait a minute a dance!"

"Yep" Stephi chimed in happily.

"Oh God" Deidara said looking over at Tobi who mirrored Deidara's shocked face perfectly.


	4. Prom

**Chapter 4**

Bright neon lights dulled by the tinted window floated by only allowing me a small glimpse of the busy lives of the showbiz world until darkness once again took over.

"Take it off" "No" "Please!" "No" "But why!"

Tobi's and Stephi's argument had been going on for the entire limo ride and still neither of them showed any sign of relenting. It was like watching a tennis rally between two skilled players not allowing the ball once to hit the court.

"Why won't you take the mask off, let me see your face" whined Stephi for the 11th time

"I have my reasons, now back off" snarled Tobi his usual cheerful tone abandoned in his annoyance.

"Fine" huffed Stephi, finally backing down. She slid back in her seat, face turned towards the window ready to sulk for the rest of the journey but Ishia knew better.

"3...2...1" whispered Ishia and right on cue Stephi bounded out of her seat clutching Tobi's arm again while she chattered away about all the fun they were going to have this evening. "She never could stay moody for long" Ishia thought smiling at Deidara who had finally lifted his head from the window where he had been resting it for the entire time Stephi and Tobi had been arguing.

"How we suffer living with a couple of idiots hey Deidara"

"Hey!" gasped Stephi as she overheard Ishia speaking.

"No worries Stephi, I wouldn't trade you in for the world" mocked Ishia

"Good because you're stuck with me" Stephi said sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

All of a sudden the muffled tone of the limo driver could be heard through the black separator abruptly stopping their conversation. "We're here ladies" and then the slam of the front door as he got out to open the back door for them to announce their presence at their prom.

Stephi got out first her face shining with excitement as she looked upon the bright lights of the swanky hotel their school had booked for the event. Tall palm trees framed the carpeted steps that led up to glass doors that opened up into a smart lobby where waiters could be seen carrying brightly coloured cocktails and fancy appetizers. Tall men were leading giggling girls in brilliant dresses in all sort of lengths and colours but all beautiful.

"Wow" breathed Stephi her own sapphire coloured dress shimmered in the spotlights as she wriggled in anticipation. An arm wrapped around her shoulder as Tobi leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I've got you a present, Stephi" The teen looked up to her partner in surprise, to see he was holding a heart shaped box of Lindt chocolates. "How?" Stephi asked then decided it didn't matter "You're good at this gentleman thing you know."

"Well you pick up a few things now and then" laughed Tobi. "Now what in the world is holding up those two?"

They both turned around to see Deidara shouting his head off at Ishia who was refusing to get out of the car.

"I won't do anything, promise" screamed Deidara

"Nope I'm not getting out of here, you gender confused baka!" Ishia retorted equally persistent in her argument.

"I'm not gender confused! I just like long hair"

Stephi skipped over back towards the limo where she smiled at the unsure limo driver coolly giving him a tip for the trouble her friends were causing.

"Come on Ishi, you're holding everyone up, don't spoil this for me please" said Stephi putting on her best puppy eyed look.

"Fine Stephi, but I'm doing this for you" she said unable to resist her friends hazel eyes when they were in full pleading mode. She stepped out of the limo her silver stilettos hitting the red carpet with a muffled thump. Once out Ishia fumbled with her emerald green dress self conscious about how she looked.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Ishi. Now let's hit the bar"

Once inside and they had all secured a drink from one of the passing waiters the foursome made their way into the main room where all the couples had congregated. Pulsing music blared out from two main speakers rigged up on a small platform where a small but very energetic DJ was sorting out CDs for the next track.

"Come on let's dance" Stephi said having to shout to be heard over the loud music.

They made their way into the middle of the dance floor where they proceeded to twist turn and move in time with the music. After a nervous start and several self conscious looks to each other, Deidara and Tobi slowly started to get in with the rhythm and soon were subjected to keen looks from other girls whose partners were sitting down at the side on several tables laid out for the event. Two pairs of eyes however were fastened onto the newcomers, jealousy raging in each of them. Soon they got up and made their way towards the centre of the floor and the foursome that danced their.

"Who the hell do you think you are, these are our girls that you're dancing with" yelled Paul grapping Ishia by the forearm and swinging her away from the blonde. Giddy meanwhile took Stephi by the waist and was pulling her away with him but was interrupted as one of his arms got twisted painfully behind his back.

"She can dance with whomever she likes and you do not treat a lady like that" growled Tobi lifting his arm further up his back causing Giddy's eyes to water with pain.

"Ok ok Ill quit" whimpered Giddy now buckled over in pain as Tobi didn't let go immediately. Once he did Giddy ran towards a group of girls who glared at Tobi.

"Coward" Paul muttered as he watched the scene. "Don't act so cocky" snarled Deidara murderous emotions in his eyes as he glared at the scrawny kid.

"Or you'll do what, twist my arm behind my back like your friend did. I'm not as weak!"

By now the whole hall was quiet and looking at the fight that looked liked was about to break out between the two males.

"Trust me I could kill you right now in front of all these people and not even break a sweat"

"Deidara" whimpered Ishia. She could see the bloodlust in his eyes now and knew he was telling the truth. Here was the Atkasuki's Deidara, the one who killed innocent people and laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a lot of smoke making people screamed and gagged and they breathe in two much smoke. The silence after that was even scarier though. Tobi had jumped up onto a balcony with Stephi when he saw what Deidara was about to do and now they were both looking down upon the scene that was slowly beginning to clear. Stephi's heart was in her mouth as she scanned the room below trying to find her friend. As the smoked slowly cleared most guests could be seen with shocked looks on their faces but unharmed. Paul was thrown back against a wall slowly regaining consciousness but Ishia and Deidara were nowhere to been seen.

A low whisper suddenly broke Stephi's concentration and she whirled around to find her two friends hiding in the shadows behind them unharmed and smiling.

"Maybe we should get out of here" murmured Ishia. "I think we've caused enough of a stir here."

"You're right let's go hit a few bars and pubs shall we" laughed Stephi

A couple of hours later the foursome were staggering through brightly lit streets singing the "Waka Laka" at full volume. Also drunk passers by, laughed at their confidence and soon joined in until the whole street was booming out the weird song. Ishia and Stephi hung onto their partners as their thin heels no longer supported their staggering frames.

"What is this stuff called again" wailed Deidara as the song came to a close.

"Alcohol" giggled Ishia slurring the word making it sound like it had 6 syllables.

"I like it"

"Of course you do, everyone does, don't we" Stephi shouted raising her bottle to the street and got an answering cheer in return.

Slowly they staggered back to the limo where the driver had waited after being paid a handsome tip.

"Back home I presume" he said, use to the drunken attitude of the group after hundreds of hen nights that the company hosted.

"Yip"...hic..."please" gasped Ishia now thrown over Deidara's shoulder.

Now back home with the girls tucked into bed Deidara sunk into the couch where he had set up his bed.

"Argh!" "Get off Tobi, alcohol has loosened you up a bit too much I think" shouted Deidara but in vain as he had passed out on top of him. Deidara rolled him off on to the floor and turned on his side to ignore the insistent Tobi who woke up when he had hit the floor.

"Ouch Senpai that hurt. Can't I come in with you there's not another couch left" he whined .

"No way" snarled Deidara. "Go find Stephi to curled up with"

"Ok" Tobi trotted off to find the girls bedroom where he settled him self down on the lower bunk next to Stephi who was too sound asleep to notice.

"This world seems good enough to stay in better then killing with the Atkasuki anyhow." Deidara thought as sleep slowly began to claim him. "Yes I'll stay, Tobi will be happy" Deidara lips twitched into a smile as he thought of the prospect of living with the two teens and his baka, just as he fell asleep.

**And finished although Im not that happy with this chapter so Im might redo it and post it up at a later date.**

**Thank you all who reviewed Im glad you like it **

**Oh and Happy Birthday E who this story is meant for!!**


End file.
